


Слишком

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Слишком долго он ждал.





	Слишком

**Author's Note:**

> Написано, кажется, летом 2015 года. На удивление неплохо отражает моё восприятие понятия "жизнеутверждающе".

Слишком долго он ждал.

Сомневался. Боялся. Тысяча и один способ уйти от вопроса – уж это искусство-то он освоил. Почём зря. И чёрт с ним.

Время пришло.

Вот так оно и бывает: обычный день, обычная жизнь и самый обыкновенный ты. Но случайности сходятся, часовая стрелка, подрагивая, шагает вперёд, а мир – мир обретает смысл. Тысячи мельчайших деталей, намертво приросших к обыденности, вдруг оказываются идеально подогнаны друг к другу. Невзначай брошенное слово, отблеск, пойманный уголком взгляда. Один шаг назад, и картина становится одним целым.

Сверкающий миг абсолютного единения.

Всю жизнь он боролся с бессмысленностью, с дотошностью бывалого солдата выстраивая вокруг себя стены из стали и льда, скрываясь за искусным мороком, сколачивая одну за другой линии обороны вокруг собственной души. И он был сыт всем этим по горло.

Он пошёл по самому короткому пути. Обманчиво простому – так часто самые решительные и отчаянные поворачивали назад, боясь оступиться перед бездной неизвестности, отступали на полпути.

Он сбежал. Он победил.

Пьянящая свобода проникала в каждую клетку его тела, разливалась по венам. Любой поворот, любая дорога – он мог пойти куда угодно, и в целом мире не нашлось бы ни единого человека, чтобы преградить ему путь.

Но, возможно, эта самая свобода оказалась сильнее – она выбивала из его лёгких воздух ударом под дых, она лишала его опоры, оставляя на месте покинутой тьмы лишь пустоту, с дьявольским смехом впивающуюся во внутренности.

Должно быть, он выбрал ложный ответ.

А, быть может, правильного ответа и вовсе не было. Быть может, правы были те, кто говорил, что знания не приносят с собой ничего, кроме бесконечной горечи и печали.

Но он сделал выбор. А это, как известно, не из тех вещей, что с лёгкостью ставят на паузу и переигрывают с нуля. Не дают заднего хода, пожимая плечами и делая вид, что ничего-то, собственно, и не произошло.

И он продолжит путь. Искать новые ответы – и новые вопросы.


End file.
